Last Wish Only Wish
by Redd Night
Summary: Hibari thought that he was prepared. After all, he had heard this plan over and over again, going over it on sleepless nights and had it was pretty much drilled into his mind. But...reality is much more different than just looking at things through paper.
1. Chapter 1

**Phew, this is Redd here with an 1827 fanfic. Well, let's get things straight. First, for people who don't know, this is a boyxboy/shounen- ai story. So, if you're gonna review saying that you don't like yaoi, then please kindly leave. Well then, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (no matter how many times I ask Santa or how many candles I blow on my birthday)…andddd enough of my rambling, let's get this started. **

Last Wish; Only Wish

Tsuna stumbled almost blindly through the trees. His eyesight wavered and everything was blurry. His bullet wounds bled endlessly and bumping them into everything in his way didn't help. But still, he had only one thing on his mind…

"Kyoya…" Tsuna repeated in his mind over and over. The word gave him strength to take each painful step.

Then, a rustling sound made him stop. A sharp voice cut through the air, "Who's there?"

Tsuna's eyes brightened, his heart lifted and started beating faster- the never failing reaction to the voice.

Ah. That voice. That cool and dangerous voice that also lulled him gently to sleep at nights. The voice that insured him safety and calms him down. It never failed to give him newfound strength-even now.

"Kyoya." Tsuna breathed.

"Tsuna?"The voice visibly softened.

Tsuna saw a shadow step away from a tree. The shadow then showed to be his lover, "Kyoya." Tsuna smiled, stumbling toward- and would've fallen if the cloud guardian didn't catch him.

Tsuna's smile grew wider as he nuzzled into the man's warm chest. He heard his lover's strong and steady heartbeat, "Kyoya…" Tsuna felt himself being lowered and he knew that his lover was now sitting down and cradling him in his arms.

"Who did this to you! It was that bastard Byakuran wasn't it? You went to the stupid meeting didn't you? I told you to wait for me! I was looking for you! I'm going to take you to the hospital!" Tsuna heard Kyoya actually yell.

Tsuna shook his head slowly as his cloud guardian started to get up, "No. Kyoya, you already know it's too late and that this has to happen. Kyoya…don't go anywhere. Let's just stay like this. It's getting cold, and I need to tell you something." He barely managed to whisper.

"Stop talking like that! It's not too late." Kyoya nearly screamed, but he didn't get up, and was all too aware of the hot and humid weather as he wrapped his arms tightly around the shivering Tsuna…as if force alone could keep his beloved warm and with him.

Tsuna rested his head on the warm chest, hearing the now louder and faster heartbeat. "Kyoya," Tsuna breathed, "I love you- so much. I also love the family…and this world. I want to protect you…everyone."

If possible, Kyoya tightened his grip, "Stupid herbivore, I don't need your protection." He whispered in Tsuna's ear.

"I know…you're strong and I'm proud of that, but please, to save everyone, follow the plan." Tsuna looked directly into the sad silver eyes of the usual stoic cloud guardian. His hand somehow found Kyoya's hand and he gripped it tightly, as if afraid the other would run away, "Please." He added in a raspy breath.

"Kyoya's eyes widened, "_The plan…the plan he hated so much. The plan that required for Tsuna to have to go through this._" He grit his teeth, "Damn it." He hissed.

Tsuna smiled sadly, "I love you Kyoya." He lifted his other hand to his beloved's cheek, his eyes filled with nothing but affection, "Our times together were the best of my life. So…to continue these times…please make this plan succeed. I want us all to have a peaceful future together." Tsuna's breath was now more ragged and he started breathing heavier. He felt his eyelids close and his hands started to lose strength, but he still tried to stubbornly find the other's warmth. "I love you…Kyoya." His breath now a whisper, his voice cracking and fading, "and…I'm sorry."

Kyoya felt the cold fingers around his own fall a little. He closed his eyes and held the other's hand to his lips, speaking softly with a broken voice for only his beloved to hear, "I love you too…Tsunayoshi."

*_In Tsuna's final moments when he felt his heart slowing and his vision fading completely, he looked up…and thought, "Ahh...Kami-sama, I ask of you…this one last wish. Please… I just want…Kyoya to be happy…"*_

The cloud guardian stared at the black, gold decorated coffin before him. His eyes held no emotions. In his mind, Tsuna's last moments kept replaying and distantly, he could hear the other's sobs and failed attempts on trying to appear tough. He was the only one at the funeral without either a tear streaked face or a suspicious moisture in their eyes.

That didn't matter to him anyways though. Whatever emotions that he had were dealt with before the funeral-when he was alone. Now, everything was merely felt gone and empty to him.

It's been a long time since he felt like he was all by himself. Then he scoffed at his state, "_Since when had he been so weak?"_

Kyoya stared at the body in the coffin. The peaceful face was beautiful…angelic…it would've freed him of worry any day but now. Now, there was something off, his color was too pale and his skin looked too clammy.

Kyoya took a deep breath as the events brought them back to him again, "_The herbivore is dead. Tsunayoshi is dead. Tsunayoshi is dead."_

His feelings didn't even change when he told himself of how much of a success he would make the plan and that he wouldn't fail-couldn't- no matter what it took. Kyoya tried to fight back the feelings that he thought he dealt with and banished already. Once again, cloud guardian looked at his the remains of his everything…Tsuna. His eyes were now filled with an overwhelming sadness that even he couldn't hold back; no one would be able to see or begin understand it.

"_To make me this weak, herbivore…you better take responsibility. I won't let you escape just like this." _Kyoya reached down and caressed Tsuna's cheek gently. Then he pulled back and turned away. _"Watch me, Tsunayoshi. I'll make this stupid plan of yours a success and when you come back I'll give you an earful and bite you over and over until you understand to never leave me like this again." _

_*On the day of the tenth Vongola boss's funeral, the weather was what people would consider perfect, with a little wind, soft clouds and a bright sun. And as Kyoya walked away from the sobbing crowd, he thought to himself, "Ahh…Kami-sama, I may have not believed in you up until now, and even though I usually won't do this…can you at least grant this one and only wish of mine? I just want…to see the happy Tsunayoshi again…"*_

**Ahh, feels nice to write a story. Flaming is fine. Criticism is fine, but please explain your reasons. Reviews will be appreciated, I won't pressure you, but I want to improve more since this is like my first fanfic.**

**And this is Redd signing out. =w=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe this is Redd. Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed my story. I really wasn't expecting positive feedback right off the bat and thanks to lovepikachu12 and your comments I decided to make a sequel. Uhhh sorry if Tsuna and Kyouya (yes I'm starting to use this spelling cuz it's cooler xP) is a little OOC here because, well, this is how I imagine TYL Tsuna and Kyouya to be like. Well then, rules from ch 1 still apply here and no I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (no matter how many times I wish upon a shooting star). Let's get this started .**

Sawada Tsunayoshi sat up so fast that one might've thought that he had just woken up from the worst nightmare ever. And in a way, that's not far from the truth. Though he might've broken a record, his head was instead greeted by a sturdy, hard surface. The young man's hands immediately went to his forehead, which he was sure where a bump was rapidly forming.

"Ow, ow, ow." He lied back down.

_"Oh right…I 'died'…so I guess I'm in a coffin?"_

Tsuna put his hand out in front of him and pushed the cold object out of the way. He settled it outside and quickly yelped, closinghis eyes at the same time at the sudden brightness. Sitting up, he slowly raised his eyelids and looked around at the scene around him "Whoa." Tsuna said, "So pretty…what nice weather." He stretched and stepped out of the coffin as if it was his regular bed on a regular morning.

"_It's so peaceful… Of course," he thought and smiled warmly, "Kyouya came through. I knew he would make the plan a success."_

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps coming his way. He braced himself, knowing what would come next.

"Juudaime!" A familiar voice wailed. The cry was instantly followed by a tackle to the recently recovered boss.

"Maa maa 'Dera, calm down." But that was completely contradicted when rough arms enveloped the two friends.

"Yamamoto…Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled as he pat the two silently sobbing men's backs, "It's okay…I'm right here." Tsuna shifted his gaze to the oncoming crowd, "Guys…"

"Sawada…"

"Dame-Tsuna…"

"Vongola…"

"Tsunayoshi…"

"Boss…"

"Haha," Tsuna laughed, "Sorry to make you guys worry."

His other guardians and teacher smiled.

"Hmph, who was worried about you?" Mukuro and Reborn said as Chrome cried, "Boss!" and along with Lambo, ran to the sky guardian, joining the sobbing group.

Tsuna smiled but his eyes scanned the area, searching for someone. No one else noticed, but Reborn took the hint.

He went next to his student and started to peel the four sobbing (even Yamamoto) bunch off of the overwhelmed boss, "This is the only favor I'm going to do for you." he said. Eventually, Yamamoto realized it also and wiped his wet face on his sleeve.

"C'mon guys, let's give Tsuna some alone time. I'm sure he needs it." The ever helpful rain guardian sniffed as he helped Reborn.

"Alone time? Juudaime had enough alone time! NO! Juudaime! I want to stay with Juudaime!" Gokudera screamed, still sobbing like a child as he was pulled away.

Tsuna laughed nervously and gave a grateful look to his tutor and smiling friend. He wiped his wet (from the tears and snot) suit, "Haha. You guys go to the headquarters first. I do need some alone time. Please?" he made the puppy face at his overprotective guardian.

"Urk." Gokudera recoiled in surprise, he hadn't felt the effect of that face in a long time, "I-if Juudaime says so, but please call me when you need help!"

"S-sure." Tsuna waved at the disappearing figures. Even from a distance, he could hear his friends and could see the concerned glances that his storm guardian gave him every two seconds. Then he took a deep breath and smiled, "Kyouya…I want to see you…come out."

The cloud guardian stepped from the shadow of the trees. He had wanted to talk with the brunette but crowd had beaten him to it. He proceeded to walk towards the young boss who spread his arms invitingly.

"Hehe, Kyouya-"Tsuna was interrupted by a whack to his head, "Wha-?" he stopped as a warm embrace enveloped him.

"Stupid herbivore, going ahead and doing a plan like that on such a short notice. I didn't even agree with you on it and you go and leave me anyways. Do you want me to bite you that much?"

"Kyouya…" Tsuna smiled and nuzzled into his lover's chest, "Sorry, but it all worked out in the end right?"

"Hmph. It doesn't matter. Leave me again and I really will bite you."

"Hehe. Ne, Kyouya…"

"…"

"I'm back." Tsuna gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

The cloud guardian's eyes widened at Tsuna's smile and boldness. He turned around, removing his arms from the other and proceeded to walk away.

"Ah!" Tsuna ran after him and his usual angelic smile blossomed once again on his face when he saw the faint red tint on his lover's skin, "Hehe. Kyouya…"

"…"

"You're such a tsundere."

"…"

"Eh? Ah-wait. Wait! WAIT! Hiiieeee!"

_*Welcome back, Tsunayoshi.*_

**Phew. That was ch 2. xD Again, I want to thank everyone who read or reviewed. I was so giddy last night from the good comments that I couldn't sleep and had to make this sequel too. I really thought that I failed on the sadness in the first ch so I was surprised when you guys said it ****was ****sad o.O For people who don't know, tsundere means someone who shows a tough act first, but then warms up to the person or people(correct me if I'm wrong. I don't really know how to explain it). And well, I tried to make this one a little more heartwarming. Also, even as a HibarixTsuna fan, I felt obligated as a KHR fan to let Yamamoto and Gokudera meet Tsuna first, sorry if you didn't like that. **

**And well this is Redd signing off. . I'll try to write more stories *trying to think of ideas***


End file.
